When Anita Met Roger
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: In 1961, 25 year old Anita-Campbell Greene was a young artist from London with dreams of becoming Art Director at the British College of London. But, her life would change dramatically forever on one fateful day at Regent's Park when she and her Dalmatian, Perdita would meet a young songwriter named Roger Radcliffe and his Dalmatian, Pongo...
1. An Unordinary Spring Day

Disclaimer: I do not own "101 Dalmatians" or its characters. They are property of the Walt Disney Company, their affiliates and Dodie Smith.

"When Anita Met Roger"

By TwilightSparkle3562

Chapter 1

"An Unordinary Spring Day"

My story begins in London, not so very long ago. It was a time when the world was changing from the old, traditional life to the new, modern life. Gone was the age of the war that had thrusted out great empire into the great test along with our allies, an age that I lived from the time I was five to the time I was eleven. Now, here I was, the daughter of a Royal Air Force fighter pilot who died for our kingdom living her life like any other high spirited British woman.

If you were wondering whom I was, well, my name is Anita, Anita Campbell-Greene, an artist of sorts at 25 years of age. I lived in a small flat near Regents Park, which was perfect for an artist like myself.

But, I didn't live alone.

I had a companion named Perdita, a Dalmatian that I had be given as a present from graduating from boarding school. You might say that Perdita was perhaps the best thing that ever happened to me. I was a girl who lived through hardships in the form of not only losing my father, but my mother died in a car accident after graduating. Ever since then, art had become my life. It was a way of expressing my feelings of the world around me, but there was to be something out of the ordinary that would change my life forever.

It all started on one spring day when the sun was shining brightly and the memories of winter had all been nothing more than a distant memory. This was also an important time for me as well. I had recently been looking at working as an Art Historian at the University College and the time was drawing nearer and nearer for my impending interview.

"Miss Campbell-Greene," I said to myself as I rehearsed for the impending interview while clad in nothing but a buttercream bathrobe and pink slippers. "What made you want to take up an interest in art?"

"I was inspired by the world around me," I answered to the paper I was holding. "Art has become an expression of sorts as a way of coping with everyday life. I want to inspire as well as to show London and the rest of the world what I am capable of in showing my style."

After saying this mock answer, I let out a damning sigh and slouched down in the kitchen chair. This was to be the most important interview of my life, a chance to work at something I enjoy doing and I was about to blow it. Perdita gave a questionable look at my despair, not knowing what I was doing.

"I just don't know, Perdita," I said, placing the paper down on the table. "What am I doing wrong? As if you could tell me. It's almost as if I am destined to not get this job."

All Perdita could do was nod her head and let out a few small barks in reply. Perdita was the only true companion that I could express my feelings to and get advice in return. But, Perdita was only a dog and I was a human woman who couldn't speak dog.

"But, it's more than that, isn't it?" I sighed getting up and walking over to a picture of me and my parents after the war was over. "I need more than a job in my life, Perdita. I need a man, a man that I could lean on and love with all my heart. Mother always said that women with a career has a better chance of getting a man than those who don't work."

It was then that a thought came through my head to help me cope with my situation. I always believed that a walk in Regent's Park and taking in the fresh spring air would be a good way to cope with my problems and deal with ridding myself of these anxieties that I was having.

"Perhaps a walk in the park will do us some good," I said to myself. "But, it wouldn't be until later on today, Perdita. I've got to continue praying for the success of my impending interview."

Now, I did have a job working as a secretary for a small Art gallery at the British Library. It wasn't much, but it was something that would hold me over until the next big thing came along.

"Dear God," I said, looking over at the cross that hanged over my sofa. "I hope you can provide me with the strength to get this job I so desperately want and to find me the man of my dreams."

It was then that I looked over at the clock and knowing that my boss at the Library would be wondering where I was. So, I went to my bedroom and went through my closet, searching for a respectable outfit to wear. I then noticed a spring suit that I had bought a few days ago to wear to the interview at the British College.

"Perhaps it is a good day to wear this," I said to myself, taking my suit out of the closet and hanging it on the back door of my bedroom as I grabbed some undergarments before going into the washroom for a warm bath.

Upon finishing the bath, I put on a clean white bra and a clean pair of white cotton panties to cover the private areas of my body before sliding on a white half-slip over my panties to help protect the skirt of my suit from sweat. As I finished putting on my undergarments, the telephone rang and I dashed over to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Miss Campbell-Greene," said a male voice on the other line. "It's Mr. Paddington from the Art Department of the British College of London. How are you on this fine morning?"

I couldn't believe that this was the British College of London calling me. My initial thought was that this was nothing more than a joke. Someone needed to pinch me and wake me up from this dream I was having.

"I'm lovely, Mr. Paddington," I replied, gasping as I sat down on the bed. "Is there something that I can do for you?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could meet with you after lunch tomorrow," he said. "I had a cancelled meeting and I thought that this would be a good time to interview you for the job of Art Director here at the College. Can you make it in after lunch tomorrow?"

Part of me wanted to jump up and down, but I knew that any monkey business would end up costing me this opportunity that was given to me.

"Um, of course, Mr. Paddington," I said. "I just need to let the people at my other job know…"

"At the British Library?" he chuckled on the other line. "I will let my friends over there know for you, Miss Campbell-Greene. Thank you and goodbye."

"Goodbye," I remarked, hanging the phone up with the shock of me being interviewed still going through my mind.

However, I couldn't think for very long as I needed to finish dressing before going into work at the library. After putting on a clean white button down blouse, I carefully slid on my brown skirt over my white slip and tucked in my blouse. Then, I sat down and did my hair and makeup, still thinking over the impending interview that would take place the next day.

"Anita Campbell-Greene, Art Director," I thought to myself as I put my long red hair into a bun. "I like the sound of that very much. At least today I can get a feeling of what tomorrow will be like while dressed in this suit."

So, I finished my hair and makeup before sliding on my brown suit jacket and tying a dark blue scarf at the collar. I then made my way down the stairs and slid on my black high heels before putting on a dark blue hat with a dark yellow flower on my head, completing my ensemble.

"Tomorrow is the day that my future is decided, Perdita," I said, bending down to rub her face. "Say a prayer for me, will you dear?"

Perdita reached out to lick me, but I quickly backed away so as to not ruin my makeup. So, I grabbed my black purse and with one final nod to my pet, I walked out the door and made my way over to the British Library, not knowing of the events that would transpire later that day…


	2. Black Book of Art

Chapter 2

"Black Book of Art"

Knowing that my interview was the next day, I walked down to the British Library of London feeling a sense of determination, a sense of hope and a sense of faith that my future would be decided sooner rather than later. However, as I walked, I couldn't help but notice several couples walking past me while either holding hands or pushing babies in their strollers, all of whom were mostly likely heading for Regents Park.

"Dear God, what are you trying to do?" I asked quietly, looking up to the sky. "Are you trying to give me a sign of some sorts? Well, I know you are busy but if you don't mind, could you wait until after my interview tomorrow? My parents always said that women have a better chance of getting a husband if they have a job?"

A small gust of wind came through me which was a sign that he would comply, if only for a moment. But, I knew that God and I had a good relationship and there wasn't a moment where he would let me down. Ever since I was little, he always viewed me as one of his special children. Of course, I would try not to boast about it in any way possible.

"I'll take that as a yes," I chuckled, walking up to the steps of the library. "Do your will, if you don't mind, father."

Once I got inside, I sat down at my desk and looked over all of the paperwork that I needed to get done ranging from bills to overdue fees on books. It was during this time that I noticed my current boss, Mr. Wellington, peek out from behind his office and looking right at me.

"Anita, could I see you for a moment?" he asked and even though I still had work to do, I found myself the time to comply.

"Of course," I replied, getting up from my desk and walking over to his office. "What would you like to see me about?"

"Well, I received a call from my friend, Mr. Paddington this morning about your upcoming interview," said Mr. Wellington as we sat down. "I have something that I thought might help you in preparing for your interview tomorrow."

Mr. Wellington then reached down and grabbed a black book out of his desk, handing it to me. The book was thick to the point that it was almost like a bible, much to my astonishment and amusement, to say the least.

"Um, thank you sir," I remarked. "But, am I supposed to read all of this by tomorrow?"

"No, no, no," chuckled Mr. Wellington, taking the book from my hands and opening it to reveal a series of markings that had been clearly marked. "Do you see these markings in the book, Anita? They are related to the kind of art you will be overseeing at the museum, my child. It's important that you learn about them very carefully."

"So it is," I said as Mr. Wellington handed me the book back. "But, do you think that I will learn all of this in time?"

"That is entirely up to you, Anita," replied Mr. Wellington, as he sat back in his reclining office chair. "However, if you want to have a smooth interview tomorrow, I'd suggested that you learn as much as possible. Perhaps a good suggestion is to maybe go read it at a place where you can get inspiration such as Regent's Park. Many artists view Regents as a place to find inspiration for works of art and that is kind of what you are looking for, isn't it?"

Mr. Wellington did have a point about Regents. It was a place of inspiration and it was also a place where I actually worked on several pieces of art that were later exhibited at several small art events.

"Well, it sort of is," I replied, rubbing my hands on my skirt. "Perhaps I can try your method of going to Regents."

"Good," he said. "Then, if I were you, I'd go down this afternoon after you leave and start taking in all the inspiration that you will need to get through your interview tomorrow. But, I cannot help but ask if you are nervous?"

Mr. Wellington noticed that I was looking a little bit unsure and uneasy about this interview. He could tell by the way my body language was displaying itself. I couldn't help it by being a little nervous, after all. This was a big deal for me and my future in general.

"I'm sorry sir," I remarked, chuckling nervously. "I just can't help but feel…"

"Nervous?" he interrupted, reaching out and grabbing my hands. "It's perfectly natural for everyone who is applying for an important job or any job for that matter, no matter the importance of it. But, I am doubly sure that something as youthful, artistic and beautiful like yourself will have no problem at all at securing this job. You are full of potential, Anita, and I have no doubt in my mind that Mr. Paddington is going to love having you work at the Museum."

This meeting of confidence was helpful in a sense. But, my anxieties were still high as I left the Library that afternoon. I still clutched the book in my hands, eager to take in what was inside of it.

"Hello, Perdita," I said as I walked back into my flat. "It's time for your walk, girl."

Perdita got up and walked over towards me as I placed her leash around her collar. It seemed like we were both eager to get over to Regents Park and accomplish our goals. Besides, it was a beautiful day and a golden opportunity to not only prepare myself for the interview, but also to show off the beautiful spring suit that I was wearing along with the new hat that was on my head.

"Shall we go, then?" I asked Perdita as I opened up the door. "It's certainly a beautiful day outside and it is to our liking."

So, we left the flat and turned towards the park, which was of course, an artist's gold mine for inspiration. Both Perdita and I were both transported and captivated by the basking warmth of the sun as we walked along the sidewalk. It seemed that there was not a care in the world that we would be diverted from our dreams and our plans.

However, I still had my thoughts given the fact that God was probably planning something and sure enough as time went on, he would…


	3. Meeting Roger Radcliffe

Chapter 3

"Meeting Roger Radcliffe"

Upon arriving at Regents Park, Perdita and I entered the place of sanctuary and inspiration, looking among all of the artists and young families taking in what the park had to offer. However, all I could think about was burying myself into the knowledge that the little black book had to offer me. My interview was the next day and I needed to be ready. For the next hour, I sat at that bench with my eyes locked onto the pages that Mr. Wellington had marked for me.

"Might as well take in all that is in here," I thought as I focused my eyes on the book. "I've got a big day tomorrow that could decide my future."

By then, the time was after 5:00pm, which was around the time that most artists would gather in Regents Park and create their works. I couldn't help but imagine that I would one day be one of those artists who would do such a thing while also having a job specializing in art at an institution like the British College.

As I focused on the book and its pages, I couldn't help but notice a man in an orange jacket walking past me and Perdita with a Dalmatian of his own. To me, he was like all the other men in this city or this kingdom for that matter.

"He looks like me," I thought to myself. "Could this be the one whom God told me that I would one day meet? No, it couldn't be. I've got to focus on preparing for this interview. There is no time for foolishness!"

So, I returned to focusing on the book and the man with the orange jacket was crossed out of my mind. I then began to hear voices in my head that were voices telling me to drop what I was doing and go over to this man.

"Stop it, I can't be bothered," I whispered to myself, much to Perdita's confusion since she thought I was talking to her. "Besides, he is not my type."

I then noticed Perdita looking back at me, probably feeling a little hurt that I was scolding her when I really wasn't. Feeling bad, I patted her head and returned to my reading. But, no sooner did I return to reading that the man's dog started creating tomfoolery.

"Pongo, you silly old thing, come on!" cried the man, when his dog grabbed hold of his hat. "Come on let's have it then, Pongo."

The dog continued to bark and I did everything in my power to block out the noise in question. To me, this dog was nothing more than a distraction, but the more I tried to keep my focus, the more I lost my ability to concentrate.

"Pongo!" cried the man again, who was lying on his stomach with a pipe in his mouth as he watched his dog toss the hat onto the bench next to me. I gave the man a side glance to show my disapproval of his animal's behavior. As a matter of fact, both of them were becoming a distraction and that we needed to move to much more quieter area of the park.

"Come Perdita," I said, rolling my eyes as I got to my feet. "We'd best find another quiet part of Regents."

Perdita agreed with me and we got up to make our way out of the antics that the man and his dog were causing.

However, just as we came up to a small pond, my focus and determination were interrupted when I felt my legs being wrapped around what appeared to be the dog's leash. Without any more thought, I bumped into someone and I couldn't believe who it was.

"Beg your pardon, I'm so sorry," said the man in the orange coat, tipping his hat to me. "Please excuse me."

"Well, I must say, what on Earth!" I cried, trying to break free of the bonds that held me and this ruffian. "Oh, really, good heavens of all the…"

But, before I could finish my sentence we lost our balance and despite Perdita's effort to save us by grabbing the back of my suit jacket with her teeth, the cloth ripped and both me and the man fell into the water, causing both of us to become wet. I honestly couldn't believe it, I was thrown into the water because of the stupidity of a man and his dog. My beautifully done up red hair came out of its elegant bun and my brand new suit and hat was ruined.

"Oh, my new spring suit," I cried, tears forming in the corners of my eyes over my now ruined outfit that I spent so much money on for this impending interview. I then noticed that my hat was not on my head. "And...And…my new hat!"

"Dear me, I'm terribly sorry," said the man as he helped me out of the water and snatched my hat from his dogs jaw. "Here, let me help you out. Oh dear, I'm sorry. Pongo, you devil you! I don't what's come over him."

The man placed the hat on my head as my emotions started to pour out of me. Here I was, on the verge of applying for a job and the outfit I planned to wear for it was completely ruined, soaked to the brim.

"Please, no, you've done enough," I sobbed as the man placed his orange coat around me while I tried to grab a handkerchief to dry my eyes. "Please…"

When I did reach my handkerchief, it was completely soaked.

"I'm sorry," said the man, his soaking wet hat covering his eyes and the top of his face. "Here, take mine…"

But, when he did take out a handkerchief, it too was also wet. I couldn't help but stop crying at that moment and let out a small chuckle which turned into a laugh. Then, we were both laughing over the situation that we found ourselves in. I realized that this man was not a ruffian, he seemed harmless and what his dog did was probably a sign, a sign that this man and I were to meet.

"Again, I am so terribly sorry for the actions of my dog," apologized the man as he grabbed his dog's leash and I grabbed Perdita's. "He was just feeling, I don't know, restless if you will."

We then both turned to see our dogs licking each other like lovers and I couldn't help but notice that if Perdita liked this dog, then I started to like this man.

"Well, I can understand that," I sighed shrugging my shoulders and squeezing the water out of my skirt. "But, I'll have you know, young man, that I planned to wear this suit for an interview tomorrow."

"An Interview?" remarked the man as Perdita returned of my black high heels that had fallen off of me when I fell in the pond. "What kind of an interview?"

"At the British College of London, not too far from here," I replied as I picked up the black book off the ground. "I was actually reading this to help me prepare for it. I'm an art major, you know."

"That is good for you," said the man as we walked away from the pond while the sun had begun to set over the park. "If you'd like, I have a fireplace at my flat where you can dry your clothes. But, I am sure that you have to buy another suit for your interview. I can assure that I will pay for one…

"That's all right," I replied, feeling cold from the waters of the pond. "I took the liberty of buying a spare suit in case anything were to happen to this one. My name is Anita, by the way. Anita Campbell-Greene, artist."

"Roger," said the man. "Roger Radcliffe, songwriter."


	4. By the Fireplace

Chapter 4

"By the Fireplace"

What had begun as a time of preparation for a job that would decide my future and engulf me in my continued passion of being an artist, had transpired into a random encounter with an amateur songwriter and his own Dalmatian. Still, despite all that had happened, this Roger character was a man with charm and charisma. He didn't seem like all those ruffians that London is filled with at all.

"What a really nice place you got here," I remarked as Roger led me and Perdita into his small flat. "Surely it's no different than mine."

"Enough for a bachelor working his way as a songwriter," replied Roger, taking off his wet hat. "There is a washroom if you want to go and get undressed out of your wet clothes."

"But, isn't it yours?" I wondered. "Won't you be needing it?"

Roger let out a small chuckle at this, for he didn't seem to mind that I would be using his washroom. In fact, there was something about him that I began to notice, almost as if he wanted to see me all wet. But, I had to remember that this was a man that I had just met and anything advancing would be considered improper and downright rude.

"Um, if you insist," I said, shrugging my shoulders as I went up to the washroom, ignoring Roger's supposed feelings for me.

Nevertheless, it felt relieving to be out of my wet clothes, especially the white half-slip that I wore under my skirt since it was sticking to my legs like glue. Roger was kind enough to let me wear one of his shirts and undershorts to cover the private areas of my body. It felt awkward to be wearing man's clothing, but it was the best that I could do given my current situation.

"Here is some tea for you," said Roger, handing me a cup of tea as we sat in front of the fireplace, with our wet discarded clothes and undergarments hanging to dry. "I hope it is to your liking."

"Thank you, Roger," I replied, taking the cup and sipping from it. "I could sure use a cup after being pulled into the water. I hope that I don't catch cold for my interview tomorrow."

"So, you are trying to get a job at the Museum?" asked Roger. "What kind of position are you looking at?"

"A specialist in the art department," I answered. "I've always had a passion for art ever since I lost my father in the war. It helps me relax in a way."

In an effort to show his sympathy, Roger sighed and took in a deep sigh while noticing our dogs curled up on the sofa, their leashes still attached to their collars. I couldn't help but notice Roger was starting to connect with me in a way in the sense that we both were artists in a way. Still, I kept an eagle eye on the matter at hand.

"I know how you feel, Anita," remarked Roger. "I, too, lost my father in the war. He was a fighter pilot for the royal air force. He died defending this city from the Nazis like all the others who dedicated their lives to the empire. Ever since then, well, I took up writing songs to ease the pain of that fateful day."

"Same with me, Roger," I sighed deeply. "I'm not looking to get this job just to make a quick pay. I want to share my passion for art with others and maybe, just maybe, inspire someone to take up the passion that I have."

"Well, then I commend you for doing such a thing," said Roger. "Although, I can't help but feel bad for what happened today in the park. If I can make it up to you in any way, Anita…"

I couldn't help but notice the look in Roger's eyes to show that he wanted more than to simply apologize for what happened in Regents Park. Almost as if he wanted to ask me out on a date, which would have been to my shock and surprise, given the fact that we had just barely met.

"Are you trying to ask me out for dinner?" I remarked. "If you are, then…"

But before I could finish my sentence, I felt a sneeze coming on and I thought that this was a sign that I was coming down with something, although I tried to not embarrass myself. But, I couldn't hold in for very long and let the sneeze come out.

"God bless you," said Roger, handing me a handkerchief to wipe my nose. "I hope you aren't getting sick."

"I'm fine if that is what you are asking," I answered. "But, if you want to ask me out for dinner…"

"Just as a way to make up for what happened today," said Roger, getting up and walking over to the sofa to scratch the back of Pongo's head. "If you want to, we can keep it low key and such. Perhaps, we can get to know each other a little better in something other than wet clothes."

I couldn't help but chuckle slightly at this. For someone that I had just met, Roger had a very dry sense of humor and I have always liked men to have humor. To me, they just, well, added a little bounce to them and Roger was no exception to the rule.

"I think if this your way of apologizing," I chuckled as I got up to grab my clothes from the fireplace. "Then, I accept your invitation, Roger. I'll even wear this tomorrow night if you want to have a proper meeting, almost like an interview, only more casual."

Roger nodded at this and I could tell that I was going to accept his invitation. So, after throwing on still damp wet suit, Perdita and I made our way back our apartment. I knew that while Roger and I were starting to have hints of romance, I still had to remember that we had barely just met and it was under very unusual circumstances.

Furthermore, I had an interview to prepare for and who knew how that was going to turn out…


	5. The Interview

Chapter 5

"The Interview"

When Perdita and I returned to our home that night, I couldn't really believe the decision that I had made. Here I was, on the cusp of getting a job at British University as a member of the art program, now agreeing to a date with a freelance up and coming songwriter. Perhaps it was fate, perhaps it was all God's doing, but it was happening before my eyes.

"God, was all that happened today a sign?" I asked to no one in particular as I stripped off my still damp spring suit, changing into a fresh white nightgown. "Are you trying to create a situation where I fall in love with a stranger that I never even met before? If you are, then just tell me right now."

I heard silence and the only sounds I heard were from Perdita as she curled up on the sofa. For a few moments, I couldn't hear anything. Then, all of a sudden, I felt like a warm feeling touch the back of my neck and that to me was a sign that God was here with me.

"Why is my neck warm?" I wondered, pulling back my long red hair. "Is this another sign, father? If this is indeed a sign, then tell me what happens next? Are Roger and I destined to be united as one?"

For a few moments, the warmth stayed on the back of my neck and then, as quickly as it was felt, the warmth was gone. This to me was God telling me that yes, I would be destined to fall in love with this songwriter. Still, I couldn't take any chances and I went to bed that night still thinking of whether or not God was really telling me the truth or not.

When I awoke the following morning, I knew that today was a day of great importance as this would be the day that I would get the job I sought. With my damp brown spring suit out of commission from the day before, I decided to go with the cream spring suit instead. Once I was dressed in my secondary spring suit and my red hair done back up in its bun, I grabbed my purse and hat, walking out the door and towards the British University.

"Hello," I said to the secretary. "I am here to be interviewed by Mr. Paddington."

"He will be with you shortly, madam," the secretary said in a snooty voice. "Please sit down until he is ready."

Doing as I was told, I sat down in the chair and took a deep breath. All that could stand in the way of me getting this job was another possible sign from God that would break my concentration. If I was destined to be with Roger forever, then it would make sense for both of us to have some kind of high ranking, yet creative occupation.

"Miss Campbell-Greene?" asked a man in a brown suit and red tie as he stepped out of an office. "I'm Mr. James Paddington, director of art studies here at British University. I've been expecting you."

"Of course," I replied, rising up and extending my hand to shake his. "Mr. Wellington has told me so much about you."

"John is always one to be such a dear friend to the art community of London," chuckled Mr. Paddington as he me into his office. "However, this isn't about him, isn't it?"

I knew that Mr. Paddington was trying to be friendly, but I could tell that he was trying to put me on the spot. He had a very good reason for it and I knew that I just had to go with the flow. This was it, the moment that would come to define my ultimate dream job and whether I could earn it or not.

"Now then, Miss Campbell-Greene," he began. "The entire point of this interview is to help me whether or not you can be accepted into my little family, do you understand?"

"I understand, sir," I replied, meekly as I smoothed out my skirt to keep my white slip from showing.

Even though that it was nothing more than a simple thought, Mr. Paddington was clearly going to challenge me and the types of questions he was going to ask me were based on what I read in that black book Mr. Wellington gave me a few days earlier.

"Very well," said Mr. Paddington. "Now, are you familiar with any of the fine arts of our empire?"

"Yes," I answered. "Very familiar, sir. I've grown up with them and ever since my parents died, I have dedicated my life to pursuing a dream of whether I become an artist or not."

"Indeed," remarked Mr. Paddington as he sat back in his chair. "We both have something in common in relation to the war that the Nazis caused on our empire. I lost my wife in the war, a victim of Goering's relentless bombardment of London. Damn him and all those murderers to hell!"

"One of the art works I did," I said. "Was of Satan dragging the Nazi regime into hell and my parents being accepted into heaven. You might say that it was my way of expressing my displeasure for what had happened all those years ago."

Mr. Paddington was very impressed with what I was saying to him. At this point, it seemed that everything that I had spent an entire day of reading was pointless and irrelevant to the fact at hand.

"We actually have art specialists who have done a variety of artworks that are just like you," he said. "If you like, we can place some of your artwork in our gallery dedicated to the Battle of Britain and the rest of the war."

It seemed at this point that Mr. Paddington was going to hire me right on the spot, but there was the rest of the questions he needed to ask me…or so I thought.

"As for whether or not I can have you in our family," he continued. "There are a few other people that are vying for the position that you seek, Miss Campbell-Greene. I still need to interview them and then I will get back to you on a final decision. However, I am very impressed at how you compose yourself for situations like this."

"Oh, thank you, sir," I remarked as I got up to my feet. "I look forward to hearing from you."

So, the meeting came to an end and soon, I was back out into the streets of London. The attention would soon shift to my impending dinner date with Roger minus Regent's Park…


	6. Dinner and a Proposal

Chapter 6

"Dinner and a Proposal"

With the results of my job now resting in God's hands, attention now focused on my impending dinner date with Roger. Since I was already dressed in my cream suit, it didn't make sense to change into my brown one. It was already ruined from being wet and the tail end of the jacket still needed to be sewn back together. Nevertheless, I applied some light makeup to my face and sprayed some perfume to give me a scent.

"So, my interview has come to an end," I said to God as I waited for Roger to pick me up for a night out. "Mr. Paddington seemed to take a keen interest to me and my tastes in art. But, I still cannot help but wonder if this is all part of your scheme, Father. If it is, then show me it like you did earlier today. You can even make my neck feel warm again if you want."

Of course, he didn't make my neck feel warm and the only sign I had gotten was a knock at the door, which meant that Roger had already arrived. Hastily making my way to the door, I opened it up to reveal Roger on the other side wearing a light gray suit and hat. He was holding a bouquet of red roses in his hands, much to my astonishment and bewilderment.

"Well," he remarked. "Good evening, Anita. I hope that I am not too late. I was held up at the florists, you know."

I couldn't help but feel a slight chuckle to when Roger said that. He was really trying hard to make up for what had happened the day before at Regent's Park.

"Care to come in, Roger?" I asked, smiling as I invited him inside. "You know we don't have to go out."

"But, don't you want to at least get something to eat?" wondered Roger. "I mean, we are both dressed to impress with nowhere to go. I even have a reservation at the Claridge's."

For a moment, I stood there with my eyes widened. How could Roger, an independent songwriter afford to eat at such a place like Claridge's? I honestly thought that we would just be having a casual conversation in a casual setting.

"But, isn't it…?" I started to say before Roger interrupted me by placing his finger to my mouth.

"Trust me on this, Anita," he said. "It will be worth it in the end."

Much to my confusion and shock, I nevertheless grabbed my purse and followed Roger out the door, grabbing a cab to take us to the Claridge's. As we rode in the cab, I couldn't help but wonder if Roger had something up his sleeve as if he was trying to create a setting for something important.

Once we arrived at Claridge's, Roger and I were seated at the very back of the restaurant, almost in a private area away from other diners. Still, I kept my suspicions in check as the night went on.

"Um, Roger," I said as we ate. "It is very nice of you to have us dine in a place like this. But, I can't help but wonder why? I mean, we've just met and…"

Roger interrupted me again by once again placing his finger at my mouth.

"It doesn't matter," he said. "I've sold a few of my songs to some well-known singers and have made a fortune off of them."

"Is that so then?" I remarked. "Or are you just saying that?"

"I am saying that it is true, Anita," replied Roger. "I may just be an amateur songwriter, but I have already made a lot of pounds in such a short period of time. To be honest, my family was not very successful when I was young."

I was impressed with how Roger was able to overcome something as incredible as being in a family with low income. Still, I had my suspicions.

"My father thought that joining the war effort would give us a chance to break out of poverty," explained Roger. "Of course, that wasn't the case since he never made it home alive. You see, there is much more than just my father dying that influenced me to become a songwriter."

"Unlike you, Roger," I replied to his comment as I took a sip of wine. "I was never poor. I actually came from a very wealthy family. And like you, I suffered my fair share of tragedy and heartbreak. That is why I do what I do, you know. It's a way of expression."

Roger smiled at this and by the time we were served Beef Wellington, it was already set in his mind that he knew I was the one for him, even though that I didn't know it. The rest of the dinner was uneventful and soon, we found ourselves back at an all too familiar location…Regent's Park where just a day earlier, we were thrust into a pond by unfortunate circumstances.

"Why did you bring us here, Roger?" I wondered as Roger led me into the park. "It's after dark and besides, it's getting cold and it's getting late at night."

"That doesn't matter, Anita," replied Roger. "It's a perfect night for a stroll, a perfect night to gain inspiration. In fact, I have an inspiration to create a song based on tonight."

I couldn't help but wonder what Roger was talking about, but as we walked, the suspicions were starting to quickly fade away. Roger had spent the entire evening planning something important and as we got to the pond that we both ended up in just a day earlier. As a matter of fact, I saw that his left hand had been fidgeting around in his pocket for something. This gave me a very good indication of what Roger was planning.

"Well, what are you planning?" I asked. "Are you planning to write a song based on what happened here yesterday?"

"Maybe," he replied as he began to guess that I was starting to catch up on his intentions. "But, there is something that is far more important that I have been meaning to ask you, Anita. I know we have been together for a short time, but…I'm smitten by you."

"In what way is that, Roger?" I wondered, starting to catch on with his intentions. "I mean, how could you be smitten with me already? We've just met."

"I know, I know," remarked Roger as we sat down at a nearby bench. "But, God has told me that there would be a time where I would meet the woman of my dreams."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. What Roger was telling me about God talking to him about finding the woman of his dreams at the same time as I was finding a man that I would be spending the rest of my life with.

Still, I had no idea with Roger was doing next as he got up from the bench, took my hand in his as he got down on his knee and took out what he had been fidgeting with in his pocket.

"Roger, you aren't…you couldn't be…" I gasped at what Roger was doing.

"Anita Campbell-Greene," he asked, much to my shock and amazement. "Will you marry me?"

My eyes welled up with tears upon hearing this. Yes, I was happy but I was also shocked at the same time. Of course, I gave the answer that Roger had been expecting me to give him.

"Of course, Roger," I cried. "I'd love to marry you!"

However, part of me wondered if I was making the right decision. But, as the days and months would go by, we would begin to accept each other for who we are and what our common missions were, but not before a final decision on my dream job would be made the very next morning…


	7. One Thing in Common

Chapter 7

"One Thing in Common"

Everything seemed to happen so suddenly to me as my date with Roger came to an end. How could it be that Roger would want me to marry him now? Perhaps it could be because both of our respective parents were dead and that we wanted to have a simple low key wedding. But, what the hell? There were far more important matters to think about, such as acquiring my dream job at the University. Yes, I did accept Roger's proposal, but I wouldn't fully accept it until I learned the fate of my interview.

"Just one phone call," I thought to myself as I awoke the next morning and waited for Mr. Paddington to call me back. "Come on, just one phone call to change my future."

So, I waited and waited, but all I got was silence. In fact, I could still only hope and pray for a decent outcome. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, the phone rang and I dashed over to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked, panting into the receiver.

"Anita, did I catch you at a bad time?" answered the all too familiar voice of Mr. Paddington. "I have some good news for you. You're hired."

My eyes widened upon hearing this. I couldn't believe what I was hearing that I finally got the job. I didn't know whether to jump for joy or just stand there and maintain my composure. But, I was excited regardless.

"Are you certain?" I gasped. "You mean, that I am…?"

"Hired, my child?" finished Mr. Paddington. "Yes, out of all the applicants who applied, you were the one that holds the most potential within our organization. Can you start on Monday?"

"Yes! Of course, I will start on Monday, sir," I replied excitedly. "Oh, you don't know how much this means to me, Mr. Paddington! I can assure you that you will not be disappointed, sir!"

"I have no doubt, Anita," chuckled Mr. Paddington. "I will see you on Monday, my child. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, sir," I replied as I hung up the phone and squealed with delight. It seemed for just a moment that everything seemed to be coming together at once. But, still, I couldn't help but wonder why everything was happening so quickly. Yes, I was excited to feel a sense of accomplishment, but I still had my doubts.

As the days would pass, my first day on the job would come as quickly as possible. Still with the excitement of my engagement to Roger and all, at least I had something to fight for. During this time, I continued to get to know the man I was going to eventually marry a little bit better.

"I know that this was probably all so sudden to you, Anita," said Roger as I visited him at his flat one afternoon after I had started working at the university. "But, there was a good reason that I asked for your hand in marriage."

"Why is that?" I asked. "Is it because this is another way of apologizing for what happened in Regent's Park?"

"No," stuttered Roger, sheepishly. "It's just that, I've always dedicated myself to being a bachelor forever. Not every man has to settle down and marry, you know. But well, when we had that moment in Regent's Park, a part of me could only wonder that maybe, just maybe, that we would be married."

"If that is your intention," I chuckled. "Then perhaps God must have talked you into this."

"You might say that, Anita," remarked Roger as he sat down at his piano. "If there is one thing that we have in common is that we both admire and respect God. There are times where I am angry at God for what happened to my parents."

If there was one thing that Roger was correct on, is that we both had our moments with God where we were angry at him. We both had our families destroyed in the war and we expressed our sadness through art and music.

"Well, do you attend church on Sunday's?" I wondered as I scratched Perdita's head. "Some people I know had vowed to never attend church because God does something to them."

"I try not to think that, Anita," remarked Roger. "Attending church is something that all Catholics must do whether they like it or not. I just…well… I haven't found the time to go and visit him. Now that we have known each other for some time and would soon be married, perhaps I can start visiting him again."

I could tell that Roger was hiding something, however I knew that the pain he was trying to hide was the same pain that I had.

"Me too, Roger," I sighed. "But, I've often stayed away from visiting church because God and I haven't really gotten along very well lately. Yes, I know he was trying to find a way to bring us together, but there were times that I have questioned whether or not God and I should have a relationship or not."

Roger then felt he and I both needed to have a renewed relationship with God. In fact, he and I were both thinking of possibly getting married in a church.

"Then we need to start anew with God," I said. "When do you think we can be married?"

"I know of a church that is not down from here," replied Roger. "Once I find out when the priest is available to perform a marriage, we start a new life as husband and wife. Then, we can start renewing our relationships with God. This is the beginning of a new life for us Anita and we have to take advantage of it."

Then, a few days later, the proposed wedding took place at a church not too far away, as Roger had said. There was no formal clothes, just Roger and me together with a priest as he asked Roger to say his vows:

"Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her so long as ye both shall live?" asked the priest

"I will," answered Roger and soon, we were married.

I had it all: a job as an art specialist at the British University and a husband to share the rest of my life with. I had come a long way since that fateful day at the park and who knew of what God was planning just over the horizon.


End file.
